Something There
by Pricat
Summary: Snow's daughter Lian is feeling sad and lonely but life in the castle sucks until a strange girl arrives at the door step but a foe from Shrek's past is after her. Can they stay friends or is there something special btween them?
1. The Girl at the Doorstep

Something There

Lian felt alone as she was walking through the kingdom of Far, Far Away.

She was Snow's daughter.

She looked like her mother but was sixteen.

But she had no friends.

She found it hard to make friends because she was shy.

Lillian and the others saw her return.

"Hey did you have a good day?" Fiona asked her.

Fiona was now twenty five but was now blind.

She had help from Shrek and her kids but was sad but hid it.

She was still in love with Snow.

"Yeah Aint Fiona it was okay." Lian replied as she went to her room.

Artie was now twenty years old with a moustache.

He had been ruling for a while now.

But he never left the throne room.

"_It never used to be like this._

_When I was a child, this place was full of joy and life but now... it's gone._

_Why can't things be like back then?"_ the teen thought as she heard her mother call her for dinner.

But she heard the door knock and answered it.

A girl was lying on the door step out cold.

"What's going on?" she asked herself bringing the girl inside and into her room.

The girl had blue hair, brown eyes, slender and wore rough looking xkirgwa.

Lian dinner!" Fiona yelled.

"I'd better go or Mom's gonna slay me!

This girl won't be going anywhere for a while." she thought leaving the room.

Snow wondered why her daughter was so quiet at dinner.

Artie wasn't there as usual.

Lian then reyurned to her room to find the girl waking up.

"W-Where am I?" she said softly.

"Relax.

You're in King Arthur's castle in Far, Far Away.

My name is Lian.

I'm Snow's daughter.

I found you on the door step." she said gently.

"Thank you.

My name is Miraza.

I had help coming here.

I... was in search of somebody who likes me for me." she told Lian.

Miraza was also blind like Fiona but Lian didn't care.

She saw the girl's eyes glow with magic.

"Why were you searching?" she asked.

"I... was a princess but I was bon different and I had no sight.

My father hated me for it.

He banished me from the kingdom because of it.

I'm searching for a new place to call home and a family." Miraza replied sadly.

Lian understood.

"You can stay here and live with us.

But I've gotta tell the others." Lian told her as she saw Shrek walk into her room shocked.

"What's going on here?" HE ASKED HER...


	2. Revenge

Something There Something Ther

Ch 2

"Hey Uncle S.

What's going… on?" Lian said nervously.

"Don't Uncle S me Lian!

Who's this girl and where did she come from?" he asked her.

"She was on the door step last night.

I should've told you but she has nowhere else to go.

Her father kicked her out because she's blind." Lian explained to him.

"W-Who're you talking to?" Miraza asked nervous.

"It's my uncle Shrek.

He's also my god father while his wife Fiona is my god mother.

Let her feel you." Lian answered as Mirzaz ran a hand gently over him.

He laughed a little at that.

"He's an ogre, isn't he?

Cool.

In my kingdom there aren't any left.

They were banished too.

I don't know why.

My father would never tell me but I felt sorry for them." She told him.

"Where did you live?" Lian asked her.

"Earth in New York.

My father is a troll while my mother…. Was an ogress." Miraza answered.

Both Lian and Shrek were shocked but curious at that.

"Where is this place called New York?

It sounds cool." Lian asked her.

Shrek then left the room.

He needed to get some friends to help.

But somebody was watching him.

It was a woman in a purple dress.

She had brown hair, red eyes and black lips.

"_So you're still around eh?_

_Last time you got lucky but you won't this time._

_This time you will be mine!" _she cackled as she left.

Snow smiled seeing both Carley and Leah enter the room.

"Hey guys!

What're you doing here?" SHE ASKED AS Fiona hugged them.

"Shrek said he and Lian needed our help." Leah told her.

"I wonder why?" Fiona asked as she heard the triplets fighting again.

"Let's go find out.

Maybe it'll be another adventure!" Leah told Carley as they went to find their ogre friend.

Shrek was in the library waiting for them.

"Hey guys.

I need your help.

Lian found this strange girl who's blind but she says she came here fron New York in Earth.

I figured you guys might help us.

Before Lian decides to look for that portal, the one that leads to your world.2" he told them.

"Sure we'll help!" Carley said smiling.

Lian smiled seeing the two girls enter the room but noticed Carley tensing up at Miraza.

"_That's the girl from my dreams!_

_But I wonder what does this mean?_

_In the one I had last night, a witch was trying to hurt Shrek and get revenge on him but I don't understand." _

"Duloc calling Carley!

What's up? I know that look on your face.

You're trying to figure something out." Leah said.

"Y-Yeah I am.

That girl is the one from the dreams I keep having.

Last night it involved a witch trying to get revenge on Shrek but I'm not sure.

I woke up before I could figure out why." Carley explained.

Lian saw a scared look on Shrek's face at that.

"_I thought Morgana was gone._

_Apparently not._

_Now she's sending my friend these dreams._

_Maybe I should tell her." _he thought as he came out of his fear.

"I'm okay." he said smiling weakly.

But Morgana had made herself unseen.

"Time to do this!" she cackled as she hit Shrek with an unseen blast of magic.

Later he wasn't feeling himself with a fever and sleepy.

"Honey you okay?

You don't sound too good!" Fiona said to him.

"I-I'll be fine.

I'm just gonna lie down." he replied as he fainted after getting up.

Snow was shocked as his skin had turned blue.

Leah was worried but Carley was nervous.

She had a feeling it was to do with the girl...

She was in the library reading spell books as Leah came in.

"Hey how're you doing?" she asked gently hugging her.

"O-Okay I guess." she replied softly.

"He'll be okay.

He has a very bad flu but stable and out of it with a fever." she told her.

"Yeah I know but things, stranger things than usual have been happening since Miraza showed up.

What if she's here to hurt Shrek and the others?" she told her.

"You could be right or maybe it's just flu season.

Maybe we should keep an eye on her just to be safe.

I'm making soup.

You wanna help?" she replied.

"Yes I do." she told her walking out of there holding hands.

Lian made a face at that.

Her Mom had told her about that because she'd caught her and Fiona in the middle of a kiss.

"Get a room!" she commented but they ignored it.

Fiona watched later as they came into her and Shrek's room.

"How is he?" Carley asked her.

"Still very unwell.

He's been talking and saying the name Morgana a lot in sleep.

I wonder why?" she answered.

"We made soup." Leah told her putting the bowl on the bedside table.

"You're so sweet.

Thanks guys." fIONA TOLD THEM.

They saw Shrek's eyes open.

"Hey guys... what's going on?" he said his nose blocked up.

"Who's Morgana?

I have a feeling she's connected to Miraza.

She must've been the witch in my dream." Carley told him handing a tissue.

"Thanks.

She's a perfectionist witch who wants to be younger but I... stopped her with help from Snowgre.

She's never forgiven me." he told her coughing up a storm.

"You sound horrible!" Leah told him.

"Yeah I know.

My throat's been killing me and my head, nose and the rest of my body." he told them.

Lian wondered what was going on...


	3. Together Again

Something More

Ch 3

Morgana cackled as she entered her home in the outskirts of Far, Far Away.

She had been banished by Miraza's father but had met Shrek as a thirteen year old.

She'd wanted to take over the kingdom but he'd stopped her.

She watched as she saw Shrek's friends with him.

It made her jealous.

But she noticed something. As Lian and Miraza were holding hands.

"_I may have found a way to get revenge on Miraza's father." _She thought as her eyes glowed.

Fiona was nervous as Shrek was still ill.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to heal him.

Besides it could be just a cold." Leah reassured her as she saw Carley cracking her knuckles about to cast a spell.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." She said focusing.

Suddenly magic hit Shrek.

"Will he be okay?" Snow heard somebody ask.

The others looked shocked to see Artie there.

"I thought you liked staying in the throne room." Snow heard Lian say.

"It's okay.

I couldn't leave or turn my back on Shrek when he was in trouble.

I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for him." Artie replied.

Morgana scowled at Artie being there but smiled as she vanished.

She then entered the castle but transformed into Gwen to fool him.

"You okay dude?

You look bad for an ogre with the flu." Artie said to Shrek.

"Yeah... I... know." he replied coughing up a storm.

"Artie, oh Artie!" a voice called out.

Shrek saw him shiver with excitement.

"_Gwe, here?_

_She must've hated Lance or he must've dumped her._

_Either way I just got lucky!" _he thought as he walked into the throne room.

"Hey Artie.

Remember me from school?" Gwen told him.

"Y-Yeah I do.

But I thought you were with Lance.

What happened?" Artie replied to her.

"I realised you were better than that meat head Lance." she replied her eyes glowing.

Leah had a bad feeling as she ran into the throne room.

Artie was gone.

"This is bad, really bad!

That witch Shrek talked about must've grabbed him." she told herself.

Artie growled as he was put in a cell by Morgana.

He hated being tricked like this.

"Why're you doing this freak?" he yelled to her.

"It's a little revenge on a certain good hearted ogre for stopping me from my dream of taking the kingdom." she told him.

"Why me?" Artie asked her.

"Because I know you're good friends with him because he helped you become king.

I know another way to scare him." she told him as magic surrounded him.

"W-What's happening to me?" Artie roared as it vanished.

He was now an ogre with blue skin, trumpet shaped ears.

He had a bigger frame than normal.

Tears fell from his eyes at this.

"_I can't believe this happens to me._

_Wait!_

_She's the one who made Shrek ill!" _he thought as he broke out of there using his ogre strength.

He hoped that nobody would know it was him.

Snow wondered where Lian was as she found her near the portal that led to Carley and Leah's world.

"What is this?

It looks cool!" Lian told her.

"Stay away from there!

It leads to trouble." Snow yelled.

"Fine I won't go through it." the teen told her.

Leah was surprised waking up at midnight.

Carley was peacefully asleep with her arms around her waist.

She then went to where the throne room was.

She saw a blue skinned ogre with boils over his face.

"Who're you?" she asked it.

"Leah it's me Artie.

Morgana did this to me.

She also made Shrek ill.

She's mad at Shrek for some reason." he told her.

"Artie it is you!

Morgana is a freak!" she replied to him.

But Lian saw a vision of somebody, a mortal in Miraza's world.

He was a prince but looked like an ordinary mortal.

He had Lian's eyes.

"_Could it be my father?_

_I have to find out._

_But my Mom said not to go near it and enter it."_ she thought as she heard strange noises come from the library.

She then went in.

She was shocked.

The man from her vision was there in the room.

She felt this feeling that they were connected.

"Hello Lian it's been a long time.

But I'm back!" he said hugging her as Snow came in.

She was shocked too...


End file.
